Naruto Wiki:Regulamin
Drogi Użytkowniku! Każda społeczność wiki ma swoje wewnętrzne zasady, do których każda osoba musi się dostosować. Poniżej przedstawiam Wam dokładny opis tego co wolno Wam robić, a czego nie możecie. Spamowanie Spamowanie odnosi się do wielu rzeczy, lecz do tych najbardziej podstawowych można zaliczyć np. dodawanie treści typu „hfjhsjkfgajkfgjk” czy też umieszczania linków do różnych stron o tematyce przykładowo właśnie o Naruto, lecz wysyłając link na każdej stronie użytkownika. Administracja tego typu reklamy będzie traktować jak spam, który będzie natychmiast usuwany. Również zmiany w profilu użytkownika, które będą polegały na dodaniu w nim błędów, a następnego dnia poprawieniu ich, by nie stracić odznaki również będzie traktowane jako spam. Co za tym idzie, celowe tworzenie błędów w artykułach lub też niecelowe, ale pomimo wielokrotnego powtarzania ciągle powtarzane, także będzie karane. Do spamu zaliczamy również dodawanie niepotrzebnych ciekawostek, np. Sakura kochała się w Sasuke lub cytatów typu „Poproszę ramen z wieprzowinką”. Kary za to przewinienie mogą być na prawdę różne, w zależności od poziomu przekroczenia praw wiki. W przypadku zarejestrowanych użytkowników mówimy o każe od tygodnia do nawet na zawsze, a w przypadku niezarejestrowanych od dnia do tygodniaZe względu na zmienność IP nie możemy blokować danego adresu na zawsze, gdyż przypadkiem inny użytkownik może zostać zablokowany, tym samym odechciewając go do używania strony. Wulgaryzmy Na wiki zakazane jest używanie wszelkich przekleństw i słownictwa uważanego powszechnie za wulgarne. Mowa tutaj o wielu słowach, których nie będę przytaczał. Nie wolno posługiwać się nimi w artykułach,Chyba że tego typu treści pojawiły się w serii., dyskusjach, blogach, tablicach wiadomości, komentarzach, forum. Karą za wulgaryzmy jest kara od miesiąca do na zawsze dla zarejestrowanego użytkownika i tydzień dla niezarejestrowanego. Multikonta Multikonto jest terminem odnoszącym się do posiadania wielu kont w systemie Wikia, z których korzysta się wielokrotnie i czerpiąc z tego negatywnego korzyści. Przykładowo: Przez posiadanie wielu kont można przechylać wyniki głosowania na swoją stronę, bądź też wymusić swoje racje. Można też nimi zaatakować innego użytkownika, za którym się nie przepada. Za multikonta również będziemy uważać adresy IP użytkownika, który wylogowuje się by szkodzić. Jeśli zostanie potwierdzone, że użytkownik działa na innych kontach w ten sposób, zostanie ukarany. Uwaga: Jeśli masz jakieś inne konta, zgłoś to do administratora, by nie było wątpliwości co do edytowania. Jeśli zagłosowałeś raz na jednym koncie, nie rób tego na drugim, gdyż jest to oszustwo. Kara wynosi dla zarejestrowanego użytkownika od miesiąca do na zawsze, blokując wszelkie jego konta i tydzień dla niezarejestrowanego. Dodawanie treści o tematyce fanowskiej Odnosi się do wymyślonych przez użytkowników postaci, wydarzeń i technik w świecie Naruto. Tego typu treści nie mogą znaleźć się na Naruto Wiki, gdyż jesteśmy serwisem o oficjalnych informacjach i nie możemy pozwolić, aby fikcja fanowska mieszała się z Naruto. Do umieszczenia takich treści służy Naruto Fanon Wiki, który działa we współpracy z serwisem. Do tematyki fanowskiej zaliczają się również fanarty, grafiki stworzone przez fanów. Zakazane jest ich wrzucane, gdyż podobnie jak wcześniej jesteśmy bazą z oficjalnymi danymi. Początkowo użytkownik zostanie tylko upomniany, lecz jeśli ciągle będzie łamał ten punkt regulaminu, to ostatecznie zostanie zablokowany do miesiąca dla zarejestrowanego i do tygodnia dla niezarejestrowanego użytkownika. Wrzucanie złych grafik Wiki również zależy na dbaniu o liczbę grafik na wiki. Co za tym idzie, zakazane jest wrzucanie grafik, które już pojawiły się na wiki, a tym bardziej w mniejszej rozdzielczości. Nie zajmuje zbyt dużo czasu szukanie danej grafiki, a naprawdę może to poprawić wygląd wiki. Również nie będzie tolerowane wrzucanie obrazków o bardzo słabej jakości, nawet jeśli się nie powtarzają. Również grafiki powinno się wrzucać o polskiej nazwie, lecz administracja nie będzie za to karać. Za kilkoma pierwszymi razami otrzyma się upomnienie. Karą dla zarejestrowanego jest blokada konta od tygodnia do miesiąca.Niezarejestrowani nie mogą wrzucać grafik, co wyklucza ich z tego punktu. Translatorskie wandalizmy Zdarza się, że użytkownicy chcą pomóc, ale nie wiedzą jak i przez to dokonują tego przewinienia. Translatorski wandalizm to nic innego jak umieszczania prac z obcojęzycznych wiki i w takiej też formie przenosić go do artykułu. Nikt nie zabrania posiłkować się tłumaczem, ale artykuł musi zostać napisany po polsku. Administracja będzie wyrozumiała i za pierwszym razem nie da bana, lecz następnym razem użytkownik zostanie ukarany. Kara za translatorskie wandalizmy wynosi od miesiąca do na zawsze dla zarejestrowanego i do tygodnia dla niezarejestrowanego. Wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji Naruto Wiki jest miejscem, gdzie znajdują się autentyczne fakty z uniwersum Naruto i zależy nam na tym, żeby informacje fałszywe się na niej nie znajdowały. Użytkowników którzy wprowadzają informacje sprzeczne, wymyślone lub też będzie karać się: od jednego tygodnia do miesiąca dla zarejestrowanych i do tygodnia dla niezarejestrowanego. Umieszczania linków do stron o tematyce niecenzuralnej Wiki jest profesjonalnym serwisem, który zakazuje udostępniania linków o tematyce niecenzuralnej np. linki do stron pornograficznych w profilach, blogach itp. Zarejestrowani użytkownicy którzy umieszczają takie linki otrzymują blokadę konta na zawsze, niezarejestrowani do tygodnia. Plagiaty Nie wolno kopiować i publikować prac innych osób na naszej wiki. Jest to równoznaczne ze złodziejstwem i nie będzie tolerowane. Jednakże możecie powiedzieć, że nasza wiki też tłumaczy artykuły, lecz my dodajemy informację o tym, a także tłumaczymy te artykuły, a nie bezpośrednio kopiujemy. Ponadto licencja, na jakiej są zamieszczane treści na serwisach Wikii, zezwala m.in. na tłumaczenie artykułów, pod warunkiem podania autora (położenia) oryginalnego tekstu oraz rozpowszechnienia tłumaczenia na licencji takiej samej lub podobnej. Kara dla zarejestrowanego wynosi od miesiąca do pół roku, a dla niezarejestrowanego do tygodnia. Udostępniania danych osobowych innych osób Jak powszechnie wiadomo, nie wolno udostępniać danych osobowych innych osób bez ich zgody. Dotyczy to imienia, nazwiska, wieku czy też miejsca zamieszkania danej osoby. Osoby które dokonają tego przewinienia zostaną zablokowani na zawsze (zarejestrowani) i do tygodnia (niezarejestrowani). Źródła